L'éveil d'un chef
by Miyaki
Summary: Les années sont longues et pénibles avant de devenir une guerrière aux yeux d'argents. Les novices sont nombreuses au sein des montagnes de l'Organisation mais parfois, la destinée de certaines parvient à inspirer celle des autres.


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici un petit One Shot sur Claymore, retraçant les années d'apprentissage de Miria...Peu de spoilers sur la série (à moins d'en être au 3 premiers épisodes...) donc vous pouvez lire en toute sérénnité !  
Autrement, je ne possède toujours pas l'œuvre originale et le personnage de Miria est la propriété de Norihiro Yagi, les autres sont issus de mon imagination...  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, enjoy !_

* * *

Les murs étaient glacés. L'humidité suintait le long des parois infestées par la mousse. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, une perpétuelle odeur de moisie imprégnait les draps rêches et usés des dortoirs. Miria resserra le tissu grossier contre elle, dans l'espoir de réduire les morsures du froid. La petite fille tremblait de la tête au pied. Des meurtrières longues et étroites fendaient les ténèbres devant elle et laissaient apparaître un coin de ciel étoilé magnifique, la clarté lunaire à peine suffisante pour qu'elle puisse distinguer le petit nuage qui s'élevait dans l'air à chacune des ses respirations.

Les yeux grands ouverts de Miria étaient braqués sur le firmament comme si sa vie dépendait de ces petits points lumineux. La fillette refusait de laisser son regard se perdre dans les ténèbres environnantes. Elle n'osait même pas cligner des yeux. Si elle devait relâcher son attention, ce noir d'encre l'engloutirait sur le champ. Il y avait un monstre qui se terrait ici, Miria en était persuadée.  
Le même qui avait dévoré son petit frère Riko.

Ils s'étaient enfuis de la ferme familiale tous les deux et s'étaient cachés dans une grotte en se croyant en sécurité. Le monstre les avait suivis. C'était lui qui avait massacré papa et maman. Il n'avait pas vu Miria qui s'était figée d'horreur dans l'obscurité en entendant les cris d'agonie de Riko, trop lâche pour lui venir en aide ou appeler la mort sur elle.

Le monstre était ici, Miria en était sûre.

Une paire de jambes maigrichonnes et pâles comme des fantômes apparurent brusquement au-dessus d'elle et Miria failli hurler d'effroi. Les jambes s'agitèrent dans le vide et finalement une silhouette se laissa tomber maladroitement du lit superposé et atterrit en trébuchant sur le sol en terre battue.  
Un rayon de lune dévoila à Miria une gamine aussi dépenaillée qu'elle dans une tunique de bure bien trop grande.

« Il fait...tellement froid... » murmura-t-elle en guise de présentation en attrapant sa propre couverture.

A peine remise de sa surprise, Miria hocha lentement la tête.

« Il faut qu'on se réchauffe...on va tomber malade. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut sans hésiter dans l'obscurité environnante et Miria l'entendit réveiller l'occupante du lit voisin.

« Debout...tu t'agites depuis tout à l'heure et tu trembles comme une feuille, viens. »

Elle revint en compagnie d'une fillette frêle aux gestes engourdis et la fit assoir sur le lit de Miria, avant de prendre place à son tour en s'enveloppant dans sa couverture.

« Je t'entends claquer des dents depuis un bon bout de temps, tu dois être complètement gelée, chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de Miria. Rapproche-toi, on devrait avoir un peu plus chaud, en se regroupant. »

Des froissements de tissus en provenance du lit d'à côté leur signalèrent qu'une autre fille s'était réveillée et venait les rejoindre à pas lents.

Miria considéra sans bruits ces trois inconnues roulées en boule sur sa paillasse, intimidée par leur proximité. Cependant, les longues minutes embarrassantes qui s'écoulèrent alors qu'elles se serraient les unes contre les autres firent disparaître le froid au profit d'une douce chaleur apaisante. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

« Je m'appelle Malicia, murmura dans un souffle la gamine un peu pâle. Et toi ?

- Miria. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elles échangèrent avant de s'endormir enfin, bercées par la respiration paisible des autres fillettes assoupies.

* * *

Chaque jour était l'exacte copie de la veille. Les hommes en noir les réveillaient tous les matins à l'aube, au moment où le soleil auréolait d'or les montagnes pelées qui abritaient le siège de l'organisation. L'entrainement commençait immédiatement par une longue course dans l'air glacé. On les nourrissait un peu et les heures suivantes n'étaient qu'une suite d'exercices physiques et de passes d'armes éprouvantes.

Le soir voyait revenir aux dortoirs une ribambelle de fillettes percluses de bleus et de courbatures.  
Cette monotonie abrutissante pouvait se résumer à des impressions fugitives qu'un épuisement perpétuel rendait confuses. Des années plus tard, lorsque Miria cherchait à rappeler à son souvenir cette période difficile, seules quelques couleurs et des sensations floues lui revenaient en tête : Dédales obscurs creusés dans la roche, pierres ocres des montagnes à l'aube, grises aux heures du jour et ensanglantées lors du crépuscule, sol sablonneux, air sec et aride des immenses canyons désertés de toute vie, sifflement métallique des épées...

Les journées passèrent, devinrent des semaines puis des mois. Miria finit par en perdre le compte. Elle attendait le crépuscule avec impatience, seul moment où la routine suspendait son cours. Les gamines du dortoir s'asseyaient en cercle sans un bruit à la lueur vacillante d'une bougie que leur laissaient les hommes en noir. Là, dans la pénombre complice avec cette flamme ténue qui projetait des ombres sur les visages, Malicia prenait la parole pour raconter une histoire. Chaque veillée amenait un nouveau récit.

Avant qu'ils ne soient tous massacrés, Malicia vivait dans une famille de saltimbanques qui parcourait le pays. Les soirées de ce genre constituaient son quotidien et le répertoire qu'elle s'était ainsi constitué était incroyablement vaste pour son jeune âge. Et même si la bougie faisait un bien piètre feu de camps et que les cavalcades des rongeurs qui infestaient la pièce ne valaient pas les sons de la forêt, en quelques secondes, elle pouvait captiver tout son auditoire.

Quand l'histoire prenait fin, les langues se déliaient comme si un charme était levé : la rigueur de l'entrainement et l'épuisement les rendaient taciturnes et évasives ; Malicia les ramenait à la vie, rallumant leur intérêt en suscitant des sujets de discussions bien différents de ceux qu'inspirait leur existence.

De fil en aiguille, les filles apprirent à mieux se connaître. De temps à autre, l'une d'entre elles trouvait assez de courage pour raconter de quelle façon elle s'était retrouvée ici : c'était à chaque fois des souvenirs sanglants et douloureux. Ce point commun les rapprocha.

Miria, de son côté, avait plus de fascination pour Malicia que pour ses récits. Le talent dont la fillette faisait preuve pour capter l'attention des autres novices en quelques mots et parvenir à les mettre en confiance l'impressionnait. Elle observait en silence les liens qui se tissaient entre elles au fil des jours, admirant cette gamine qui avait soudé leur groupe et permettait à la plupart de ne pas sombrer dans un mutisme farouche et amer.

Malicia faisait beaucoup pour améliorer leur ordinaire. Parfois, elle arrivait à subtiliser de la nourriture ou des couvertures supplémentaires qu'elle distribuait aussitôt à celles qui en avaient le plus besoin. La jeune conteuse ne supportait pas l'enfermement et faisait tout pour contourner les règles, trop indépendante pour accepter sans broncher la vie austère qu'on cherchait à leur imposer. Elle s'intéressait à tout ce qui était frappé du sceau de l'interdit au sein de l'organisation et réussit même à s'introduire quelques instants dans une bibliothèque.

Elle en revint avec un livre usé jusqu'à la trame, caché sous sa tunique comme le plus précieux des trésors et apprit quelques notions de lectures aux filles du dortoir, en secret.

Ces moments illuminèrent leurs existences tels des étoiles perdues dans la nuit glacées et les épreuves que leurs imposaient les hommes en noir scellèrent leur solidarité au lieu de les diviser.

Quand on lui demandait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, Malicia rétorquait d'un ton rigolard que c'était par pur esprit de contradiction. Cette pirouette faisait sourire mais Miria savait que la jeune fille tenait plus que tout à leur petit groupe et chérissait le soutient qu'elles s'apportaient mutuellement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es silencieuse ! Ne reste pas toujours dans ton coin ! lui lança un jour Malicia, après une veillée.

- Je t'écoute, » répondit-elle simplement.

Malicia éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste enthousiaste. Le manège de son amie ne lui avait pas échappé. Miria parlait peu mais la lueur d'intérêt au fond de ses yeux trahissait une attention particulière à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« ça, c'est sur ! Rien ne t'échappe, Miria-la-vigilante...et tu as raison ! »

Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules et se pencha vers elle avec des allures de conspiratrice.

« Garde bien un œil sur ce qui se passe autour de nous, fit-elle à voix basse. Ces hommes en noir...je ne les aime pas. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil et un pas en arrière.

« Et n'oublie pas de partager tes réflexions de temps à autres ! »

Miria secoua la tête avec amusement. Personne n'aimait les hommes en noir. Pourtant, sans eux, elles seraient toutes mortes.

C'est d'ailleurs cette dette qu'ils utilisaient avec virtuosité pour s'assurer de leur loyauté. Oh bien sûr, jamais ils ne clamaient de vive voix aux futures Claymores qu'elles leurs devaient la vie. Suggestion, sous-entendus...ils faisaient preuve de suffisamment d'habileté pour que cette notion soit inconsciemment imprimée dans tous les esprits.

C'était une façon de faire qui inspirait à Miria autant de fascination que de dégout:  
Pas de serments de fidélité, juste le rappel, aux allures de menaces, qu'elles leur étaient éternellement redevables : Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement les dépouiller de ce qu'il pouvait leur rester de dignité en comptant sur leur culpabilité plutôt que sur leur honneur.

L'entraînement était pénible, la vie difficile. Peu importe que certaines filles meurent de froid ou de maladie : après tout, les orphelines étaient légions et celles qui succombaient étaient remplacées tout aussi vite.

* * *

Un jour pourtant, rien ne se passa comme prévu.  
On vint chercher Miria pour la mener dans une aile éloignée de l'organisation, en empruntant des couloirs où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.  
A mesure qu'on la conduisait au cœur de la montagne, le silence de l'homme qui l'accompagnait se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte massive et noircie par la suie des torches environnantes. L'homme frappa brièvement sans quitter du regard la jeune fille qui tentait de masquer sa nervosité.  
On ouvrit et elle fut poussée sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Miria eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une table grossière recouverte de taches sombres, comme si le bois n'avait jamais pu être nettoyé, avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur elle.  
La terreur explosa dans sa poitrine.  
Le hurlement qui franchit ses lèvres fut étouffé par un chiffon plaqué sur son visage.  
Le décor vacilla et les visages blafards des hommes penchés sur elle furent engloutis dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ce fut la douleur qui lui fit reprendre conscience. Son corps était en feu. La souffrance insoutenable prenait naissance au creux de son ventre pour irradier dans tout son être. Le gémissement qui lui échappa se transforma en râle. Ses lèvres desséchées se fendirent et elle sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Miria tenta de lever les bras pour étreindre la blessure qui pulsait sur son abdomen.  
Un cliquetis métallique et la morsure de l'acier autour de ses poignets soulevèrent une vague de panique en elle.

On l'avait attachée.

Affolée, elle ouvrit les yeux mais son regard se perdit dans un noir d'encre, écrasant.  
Cette obscurité qui la terrifiait tant...

Miria suffoqua, consumée de douleur.

« Mi...Miria ? »

La voix était faible à peine audible à travers le battement du sang contre ses tempes. La jeune fille se raccrocha à ces mots avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Elle parvint à calmer sa respiration pantelante et réussit à articuler quelques mots d'une voix rauque :

« Qui...qui est...là ?

- Malicia. »

Sa voix était méconnaissable et une quinte de toux résonna dans l'obscurité.

« Ils nous ont...pas ratées. Il...Il y a d'autres filles ici, tout le dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont...fait ? »

Les premières syllabes lui écorchèrent la gorge. Miria aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'eau.

« Je sais pas trop. »

Un silence angoissé s'étira. Elles savaient pertinemment que pour devenir une Claymore, il leur fallait _quelque chose_ en plus, _quelque chose_ que seul un yoma pouvait apporter. Ce qu'elles ignoraient était de quelle façon les hommes en noirs s'y prenaient. Seules dans l'obscurité, avec cette souffrance abominable qui les brûlait, leurs imaginations suggéraient des images plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Ses côtes craquèrent d'un seul coup, comme si un bloc de pierre s'était abattu sur elle. Le souffle de Miria se bloqua dans sa gorge et son corps fut parcourut de spasmes. La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avec une certitude limpide fut qu'elle allait mourir ici, dévorée par ces ténèbres glacées.

* * *

Malicia et Miria survécurent. Beaucoup n'eurent pas la même chance.  
Entre deux crises de douleur, Miria vit à la lueur d'une chandelle deux hommes emporter le corps d'une novice au visage figé dans un masque de souffrance.  
Impossible de dire combien de temps elles restèrent allongées ainsi, torturées par les blessures infligées par l'organisation.  
Lorsque l'on vint les détacher et les conduire à la lumière, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir passé des années dans cette pièce qui sentait la mort.

Les rayons du soleil firent apparaître une dizaine de gamines aux traits marqués, titubantes et clignant des yeux comme les rescapées d'un naufrage qu'on vient de sortir de l'eau.

« Tu as une sale tête, » murmura Malicia avec un sourire navré.

Miria s'en souciait peu. Eblouie par une luminosité qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir, elle avait l'impression de renaître et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Le sourire qu'elle rendit à Malicia fut éclatant.

Elles étaient en vie.

* * *

Dès lors, chaque journée devint une épreuve.  
L'entraînement qu'on leur imposait s'intensifia d'avantage et les novices devaient sans cesse repousser leurs limites.  
Les nuits étaient brèves, entrecoupées par des accès de douleurs violents.

Miria se réveillait souvent le souffle court, alors que les muscles de son corps se tordaient et se déchiraient avec une lenteur insoutenable. A travers le brouillard de souffrance qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit, la jeune fille sentait ses os vibrer, se briser et se ressouder les un après les autres. _Quelque chose_ en elle la détruisait de l'intérieur, peu à peu, avant d'accélérer la régénération qui était tout aussi insupportable. _Quelque chose_ la remodelait, comme si sa chair était aussi malléable que de la glaise.

Tout aussi brusquement, la crise passait, redevenait cette simple brûlure lancinante au creux de son être qui était devenue habituelle.

Miria, fiévreuse, pliait doucement les doigts en examinant ses mains, avec le sentiment terrible et vertigineux que _quelque chose_ avait définitivement changé et que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Très vite, la jeune novice accepta de bon cœur la rigueur des exercices qu'on leur imposait, tant l'épuisement était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier la souffrance perpétuelle.

Vint finalement le jour où on leur permit d'ôter les bandages qui enserraient leurs corps.  
Miria crut qu'elle allait perdre la raison quand elle prit conscience de sa nouvelle apparence.  
Malicia et elles échangèrent un regard, pâles comme la mort et trop choquées pour prononcer un mot.  
Dès lors, quelque chose se cassa définitivement en elles.

Quand leurs cheveux s'éclaircirent et que leurs pupilles virèrent au gris acier, les novices se contentèrent d'observer ces nouvelles métamorphoses d'un œil terne : elles s'étaient résignées et rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Malicia finit par renoncer à conter ses histoires.

« J'en peux plus, confia-t-elle à Miria, à bout de forces. Je passe mes journées à essayer de garder mon calme, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais exploser et tout envoyer balader pour un rien... »

Elle leva sur Miria un regard désespéré, comme si elle suppliait son amie de lui avouer qu'elle ressentait la même chose. La novice aurait donné cher pour pouvoir apaiser les craintes de la jeune conteuse mais elle était incapable de lui mentir.

« C'est sans doute à cause de l'entrainement, proposa-t-elle.

- Non...

- Tu t'actives beaucoup ici, et tu es fatiguée...

- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Malicia se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux d'argents étincelants. Les joues en feu et les poings serrés, elle avait l'air hors d'elle. Surprise, Miria fit un pas en arrière et trébucha lorsque ses jambes heurtèrent un tabouret derrière elle. Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel elles se toisèrent de la tête au pied. Malicia détourna le regard et prit une respiration hachée. Ses mâchoires s'étaient crispées.

« Désolée...

- C'est pas grave.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'arrive à peine à me contrôler... »

La détresse de sa voix n'échappa pas à son amie. La conteuse avait l'air complètement paniquée.

« Tu devrais te reposer, » proposa Miria, à court de mots.

Malicia la repoussa doucement. Toute colère avait disparu de son attitude mais elle semblait exténuée et terriblement vulnérable.

« Non, je...je peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, commença-t-elle d'une voix confuse. Il se passe des trucs bizarres ici...tout ça, ça n'a pas de sens. En furetant dans le coin j'ai vu des choses pas claires et... »

Miria du tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses derniers mots tant son explication était confuse. Le désarroi brisait la voix d'ordinaire si claire et posée de la jeune fille. L'aisance avec laquelle elle s'exprimait habituellement avait disparu.

« Excuse-moi, » conclu finalement la conteuse d'un ton plaintif, en faisant mine de quitter la salle.

Miria s'effaça pour la laisser passer. La jeune fille quitta la salle à petit pas, les épaules voutées comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur son dos. Son amie en fut bouleversée : Malicia était le pilier de leur petit groupe et dans l'esprit de chacune elle était invincible, intouchable.

En la voyant s'enfuir de la sorte, Miria réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que c'était loin d'être le cas.

* * *

Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans l'immense arène naturelle où les novices s'entrainaient.

L'air brûlant s'élevait en tourbillonnant au ras du sol, déformant le paysage qui semblait ondoyer doucement. Les gros vautours noirs qui tournaient habituellement au-dessus des montagnes de l'organisation se terraient aux creux des canyons pour échapper à la fournaise.

Pas le moindre souffle de vent, même le soleil au zénith semblait avoir suspendu sa course dans un ciel d'un bleu éclatant, vide de tout nuage.

L'immobilité était écrasante.

Miria était seule avec son amie, au centre de l'immense étendue de sable et de roche. Les autres novices s'étaient réfugiées dans la pénombre fraîche des dortoirs pendant la pause qu'on leur avait accordée. Les deux filles profitaient de leur solitude relative pour échanger quelques passes d'armes sans avoir leurs instructeurs sur le dos : ces duels improvisés étaient devenus leurs passe-temps favoris.

Malicia se plaça à dix pas d'elle et dégaina son épée. Un signe imperceptible de la tête et le combat commença.

Miria eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter la lame qui siffla au-dessus de sa tête. Elle pivota d'un geste fluide, les genoux fléchis. Parfait prolongement de son corps, son épée fendit l'air pour heurter avec fracas celle de son opposante.

Miria se détendit comme un ressort, repoussant le fer d'un large coup de taille.  
Devant elle, Malicia fit un bond en arrière avant de se camper fermement sur ses jambes, prête à en découdre.  
Miria se rua en avant. La conteuse eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un estoc foudroyant avant que son amie ne se déporte brusquement sur le côté, d'une passe rapide.

Malicia para au dernier moment, balançant son épée derrière elle pour protéger son dos qui était exposé. Elle se servit de la résistance que lui opposait le fer de Miria pour abattre sa lame de toutes ses forces devant elle et rompre l'assaut.  
La conteuse tournoya avec la vivacité d'un serpent et son pied heurta son amie en pleine tête.

Miria roula lourdement sur le sable de l'arène. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut son adversaire qui était comme suspendue dans l'air, l'épée levée.  
La lame la frôla d'un cheveu, clouant au sol un morceau de sa tunique.

Malicia releva la tête d'un air agacé en constatant que Miria avait réussit à esquiver et se tenait déjà prête à repartir à l'assaut, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La vitesse de la jeune fille était son plus grand atout. Plus les entraînements se succédaient, moins ses mouvements étaient faciles à suivre.

Avec un cri, Malicia bondit de nouveau.

Miria para un assaut à hauteur du visage, puis un autre qui aurait pu la faucher de la hanche à l'épaule. Les coups se succédaient, brutaux, jetant des éclairs argentés sous le soleil éclatant.  
Haletante, Miria sentit la sueur inonder son visage et plaquer ses cheveux clairs sur sa nuque.  
Chaque frappe résonnait dans les os de ses bras avec le fracas d'un coup de marteau.

A ce rythme, son opposante allait percer sa garde d'un instant à l'autre. Décidemment, elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir le dessus sur son amie !

« Malicia ! cria-t-elle pour lui signifier de cesser le combat. C'est...c'est bon...tu... »

Seul un hurlement de rage lui répondit et les assauts redoublèrent.

« Malicia ? Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Une forme floue s'étira brusquement sur le côté et Miria, trop occupée à repousser les attaques de Malicia, ne put l'éviter. Un grand coup la cueillit à la tempe, avec suffisamment de violence pour qu'elle sente ses cervicales craquer. Elle retomba quelques mètres plus loin, les oreilles bourdonnantes. La jeune fille se mit lentement à genoux, sonnée, et retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant des gouttelettes de sang tomber à terre, vite bues par la poussière.

« Que... »

Derrière elle retentit un cri qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Miria se retourna et vit avec terreur la silhouette de Malicia se déformer, comme si _quelque chose_ cherchait à sortir de son corps alors que ses os se brisaient avec des craquements écœurants. Un bras massif et griffu pendait à son côté et quand la conteuse releva la tête, son amie hurla en voyant deux fente dorées au milieu d'un visage grimaçant se braquer sur elle.

Malicia se redressa de toute sa hauteur et poussa un rugissement qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Malicia ! Arrête-ça ! Qu'est-ce que... »

Miria essaya de ramper vers elle, trop choquée pour avoir peur. Malicia l'indestructible, celle qui souriait toujours...comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se produire, comment pouvait-elle crier de la sorte, avec tant de douleur et de détresse ?

Peut-être Miria était-elle trop naïve alors et peut-être que la conscience de Malicia avait cessé d'exister avant même sa transformation, dévorée par un monstre. De toute façon, la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais en voyant son amie de la sorte, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que la jeune conteuse souffrait le martyr et qu'elle devait faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider, n'importe quoi...

Elle sentait un tiraillement au creux de son être, sans savoir que c'était son propre yoki qui résonnait et submergeait ses sens.

Sans songer un seul instant qu'elle risquait sa vie, Miria s'avançait centimètre par centimètre. Devant elle, Malicia était méconnaissable. Un terrible sentiment d'impuissance l'écrasa et la panique enfla en elle comme une vague. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien ne l'avait préparée à cela, elles voulaient simplement s'entrainer, échanger quelques plaisanteries et rejoindre les autres novices ! Son esprit restait bloqué sur ces pensées, refusant d'absorber la terrible réalité qui se déroulait devant elle et Miria crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Peut-être que si elle pouvait l'atteindre, si elle pouvait la toucher, Malicia se calmerait...oui, elle redeviendrait une jeune fille souriante et tout ce cauchemar serait oublié...

Miria tendit la main. Malicia bondit en avant, son visage fendu d'une gueule de fauve bardée de crocs. Il y eut un éclair gris, un sifflement et un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'arène.  
Le corps déformé de la jeune conteuse gisait à terre, dans une mare de sang. Une femme se tenait devant elle, une épée démesurée au poing et vêtu de gris de la tête au pied.

Une Claymore.

« Une novice qui s'éveille, alors qu'elle n'a même pas achevée sa transformation ! Franchement, vous m'écœurez...qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Elle s'adressait à deux hommes en noirs que Miria n'avait même pas sentit approcher. Tous ignoraient sa présence, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Après tout, peut-être était-elle morte, elle aussi.

« Dommage, l'expérience était prometteuse...

- De toute façon, c'était un élément perturbateur. Les autres l'écoutaient mais les Claymores n'ont pas besoin de leader de ce genre, relativisa l'autre en haussant une épaule. Trop rebelle.

- C'est une chance que tu n'aies pas encore quitté l'organisation, nous aurions été bien ennuyés sans toi ! » fit le premier à l'adresse de la guerrière.

Un reniflement dédaigneux fut sa seule réponse. La Claymore tourna les talons et s'en fut sans un regard en arrière.

Miria s'éveilla à la réalité d'un coup et même les novices cloitrées dans leurs dortoirs entendirent son hurlement de désespoir.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un brouillard confus.  
Miria se cloîtra dans un silence farouche et voulu se couper de tous. Ce fut Hilda, celle qui devint par la suite sa meilleure amie, qui l'empêcha de se refermer complètement.

Le temps passant, elle réalisa à quel point l'attitude de Malicia avait déteint sur elle : Lors des tactiques de groupe, elle prenait naturellement la tête de l'équipe, encourageant celles qui hésitaient et tenant la bride aux têtes-brulées. Les autres l'écoutaient. Miria cru au départ que c'était parce qu'on voyait en elle l'héritière naturelle de la jeune conteuse avant qu'Hilda ne lui fasse comprendre qu'elle avait gagné seule le respect de tous.

Malgré tout, Miria en tira peu de fierté et resta convaincue que sans l'exemple de Malicia elle se serait probablement contentée de rester en retrait, sans oser prendre de décisions.

En y repensant des années plus tard, elle se demanda pourquoi les hommes de l'organisation n'avaient pas cherché à la supprimer après l'incident. Peut-être la croyaient-ils trop choquée pour avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer, peut-être était-elle trop insignifiante pour eux à l'époque.

Peu importe. Miria redoubla d'effort et finit par devenir l'une des meilleures guerrières du groupe grâce à l'appui d'Hilda qui l'aida à améliorer ses techniques.  
Il lui fallait à tout prix devenir un chiffre unique. Peut-être alors pourrait-elle avoir accès à d'autres informations et comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire ce jour-là.

Quand elle fut déclarée apte à combattre et qu'elle quitta les murs de l'organisation avec le numéro 17, Miria équipa pour la première fois l'armure des Claymores avec l'impression d'avoir parcouru une partie du chemin. Elle était jeune et en pleine progression : le temps et un entraînement sérieux lui permettraient d'atteindre les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixé.

Miria fit tourner sa nouvelle arme entre ses paumes, comme pour en estimer le poids, avant de l'ajuster dans son dos avec le sentiment de sceller son destin une bonne fois pour toute.

Le souvenir de Malicia ne la quittait pas et alors qu'elle laissait derrière elle la roche et le sable des contrées désertiques de l'Est, Miria fit le serment solennel de percer les secrets de l'organisation.


End file.
